


Take Care Of Your Co-Workers

by Strixes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Meg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Ruby, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, Facials, Female Alpha, Hair-pulling, Human Castiel, Human Meg, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Implied Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Jimmy, Pornstar Meg, Rimming, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, pornstar castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixes/pseuds/Strixes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Meg gets two new co-workers for a shoot, omegas Jimmy and Cas. They have a script to follow but Meg always does her best to take care of her co-workers.</p><p>(gratuitous plotless messy porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of Your Co-Workers

**Author's Note:**

> Just some porn to work through my writer's block for my other fic.
> 
> The alpha/omega anatomy was based off of the stuff in this handy a/b/o primer: [A/B/O: Adventures in Fake Science.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4299357/chapters/9803262)

Meg made no bones about it as she looked her co-workers over. Half her contracts were male alpha power fantasies.

(Sometime right after she had turned 18 she'd figured out that guy alphas figured it wasn't gay if the other alpha was female. Which was stupid as fuck because she could knot with the best of them. Banging another alpha was as gay as it got, male or female. But it paid the bills so she didn't complain. Much.)

But this. This was every alpha's wet dream. Omega twins who didn't mind getting personal with each other while they took a knot. She had been put off a bit at first, fantasy and reality were two different things and Ruby's script didn't just call for her to fuck them but for the twins to fuck each other too. Banging omega twins was one thing, the twins banging each other was another. She hadn't been sure about it until they had walked in looking supremely confident. These weren't two kids down on their luck who needed some quick cash. They were two professionals gladly profiting off other people's kinks.

The airy confidence made Meg wish she had two dicks just so she could watch them both writhe on her cock at the same time.

(Jesus, she had to stop thinking like a porno. Porn was her day job, not her life.)

"Meg, are you ready?" Ruby asked. She glanced over her shoulder at the omegas. "Or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'm ready." Meg slipped out of her robe.

"And you read the direction?" Ruby asked for the millionth time. Ruby was Meg's favourite director but she could be anxious about people reading the script directions.

"Yeah, yeah." Meg said. She stroked her cock. She shivered as her pussy ached for attention. "It's not like it's hard."

The big alpha that had come in with the twins snorted in amusement. Meg arched an eyebrow at him. She bet he wouldn't think her dick was so funny if she got it up his ass. She'd never met a male alpha that didn't turn into a whimpering wreck by the time she was done with them.

"Great. Let's do this." Ruby said. She signalled for the cameras to start rolling.

Meg strut onto the scene, slipping into porn mode. One great thing about working with Ruby was that she didn't have any cheesy lines for them to say. It was porn. Everyone knew it was porn. A ten minute conversation with the pizza man wasn't going to make anyone believe it wasn't staged. Besides, who actually _talked_ to the pizza guy? All Ruby asked was that they dirty talked and Meg was great at dirty talk.

"You." Meg pointed to the nearest omega. "Get on the bed."

The omega slinked over to the bed like liquid silk. He sprawled out on his back then hefted his legs up until they were in the air; spread in a wide V showing off his leaking hole for the world to see.

" _Fuck."_ Meg hissed. She heard the other alpha echo the sentiment. She ignored him in favour of diving onto the bed and driving her tongue into that tight hole, chasing the taste of slick.

The omega moaned. "Oh, alpha."

Meg pulled up. She shoved two fingers inside him without preamble. It never took omegas long to open up. "What's your name?" Meg asked as she scooped slick out of him with her fingers.

"Jimmy." The omega panted. "Name's Jimmy. Please don't stop."

"And you?' Meg nodded at the other omega patiently waiting off to the side. "What's your name?"

"Cas." The other omega said demurely.

"Cas," Meg purred. "Get over here and eat me out."

Cas's eyes flicked to her cock. He whined and licked his lips. He looked back up with pleading eyes.

Meg smirked. "Don't you dare touch that. You don't get a taste of my cock until it's been in your brother."

Cas nodded eagerly. He dropped to his knees and shuffled behind her. He grabbed Meg's hips and pulled them towards himself. He didn't waste time. He licked flat-tongued from top to bottom then slid back down to lave at her clit.

"You practice that on your brother?" Meg asked. She ground her hips back onto Cas's face. He nodded, tongue out and sliding over her pussy. Meg gasped. "Yeah. I bet you do. I bet you eat him out whenever you get the chance, you dirty little slut."

Meg pulled her fingers out of Jimmy and reached around to push Cas away from her. She crawled forward until her dick pushed against Jimmy's hole. She stroked herself from root to head in a way no guy ever could without his balls getting in the way. Some days being a female alpha had its perks. Actually most days being a female alpha had its perks in the porn industry; female alphas always looked like they had bigger dicks without balls getting in the way.

(Rarely a day went by that she didn't thank mother nature for having the good sense to keep her balls tucked up inside.)

"Please! Please fill me up!" Jimmy begged. "I wanna come on your knot. I wanna be full."

"Oh. I'll fill you up. But only good omegas get a knot and I don't think you've been all that good." Meg said. She pushed forward into the omega and shivered at the way he whined as she slid home, bottoming out. "You're a tight little thing, aren't you?"

Jimmy nodding furiously and grabbed at his dick. "I don't use any toys bigger than an alpha. Just-" He gasped and bucked his hips up as she started a menacing pace. "Just tiny omega sized things."

"You don't look that small." Meg said, eyeing his cock. He was hung by anyone's standards. Praise the porn industry for finding the freaks of nature. She bet if he put on one of those cock rings with the artificial knot there wouldn't be much difference between Jimmy's cock- or Cas's- and the average alpha. She grabbed Cas and dragged him around to her side. She shoved his head down to his brother's cock. "Suck it like it's mine."

Jimmy's dick disappeared down Cas's throat in one easy glide.

Meg snapped her hips into Jimmy. "You better be able to- _fuck, fuck_ \- deep throat me like that too."

"Ah! Ah!" Jimmy added.

"Gonna come?" Meg bit her lips and laughed when Jimmy nodded. "Barely got a chance to play." She held Cas's head down on Jimmy's cock. "Don't miss any of it."

"Mmhmm." Cas said around Jimmy's cock. God. She loved that noise even if it was acting.

She felt Jimmy tightened around her dick. She reached down and shoved two fingers in alongside her cock. She crooked her fingers up and pressed on the little swell of his prostate. Jimmy screamed and arched his spine off the bed. Meg angled her body to the side so a camera could zoom in on Cas's face as he swallowed around Jimmy's cock.

Cas pulled off Jimmy's cock with a pop. He licked the spit and come from his lips. Meg pulled him up for a kiss. He tasted like omega come, which was a hell of a lot better tasting than bitter alpha come. Meg could get used to this. She hoped Ruby had more omegas lined up to be her partners.

"Jimmy? You still with us?" Meg asked.

Jimmy whined, "Uh huh."

Meg chuckled. Jimmy sounded ready to pass out. Well. She'd have to give him something to do to keep him awake. She pushed and pulled Cas until he was facing her and straddling Jimmy's head.

"Get him nice and ready for me, Jimmy." Meg said. She pushed on Cas's shoulders until he started sinking down, pressing his ass to Jimmy's face. Meg grinned. "Hope he's as good at it as you are."

Jimmy's hands curled up around Cas's thighs and yanked him down further. Cas threw back his head and moaned. Meg chuckled. Apparently Jimmy really was just as good. She watched Cas moan and grind on his brother's face as she pounded into Jimmy's ass. She could feel her knot forming; tugging at Jimmy's rim. She slowed her strokes and eased her forming knot out. According to Ruby's script her knot wasn't for Jimmy.

She snapped her hips forward, never quite pushing all the way in. Jimmy did his best to push back but she could tell he was an incoherent mess. He whimpered what sounded like _please, alpha!_ every time her knot pushed at his rim.

"Bet you want that." Meg groaned. Fuck, she was close. If this wasn't Ruby's show she'd slam in and make him scream while she came. "Bet you'd _love_ to be stuck on my knot. All helpless and—"

Meg's hand shot down to squeeze her knot. She wrapped her fingers around it and tugged forward like she was trying to pop it out of an omega. Jimmy clenched around the rest of her dick. She jerked her hips forward twice more into that hot slick soaked hole then came.

God, she wished someone would fuck her while she was coming. Her cunt was aching for it. If there was a next time with these two she'd see how Ruby felt about her being the meat in this omega sandwich.

(Fuck, yes. Get one of these hung like an alpha omegas to give it to her while she pounded into one of their tight little holes.)

Cas clambered off Jimmy's face. It was a good thing he'd read the script because Meg couldn't think of much more than filling up the omega in front of her. He came up beside her. He dipped his head down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. He smirked up at her and without warning shoved two fingers into her cunt.

She bucked her hips forward with a cry of pleasure. Cas teased her nipple as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy, sliding them out to rub tight circles over her clit.

It wasn't part of the scene but she wasn't complaining and Ruby hadn't yelled cut. Still. They had a job to do.

Meg grabbed Cas's hair and pulled him off her breast. She pulled him back until he was bearing his throat. People fucking loved that; omegas being manhandled into submission. The heated look Cas gave back to her made her wonder if she'd stumbled onto one of her co-worker's kinks. She bent down and mouthed at his neck while pulling at his hair, he let out a soft little gasp, then she shoved him down to where her cock disappeared inside Jimmy. "You still want a taste of my cock?"

Cas nodded eagerly and licked his lips. "Please alpha, I want to taste you. Want to taste both of you." He begged. " _Please."_

Meg waited for another load of come to pulse out of her before sliding her dick out of Jimmy and hauling Cas's mouth onto it. A flood of slick and come rushed out of Jimmy. Another pulse of come shot out of her just as she brought her cock to Cas's waiting mouth. Cas barely flinched when come splashed across his face. Meg groaned when Cas pushed his head forward, his nose bumping into her knot. She wondered if Cas could take her knot like this.

(Not many people could keep up with all the come but the way Cas was swallowing and moaning she had a feeling- a dirty filthy feeling- that Cas _could.)_

She tugged at Cas's hair and thrust forward gently. Cas closed his eyes and groaned. She let Cas have two long bursts of come before she pulled him off her cock and manhandled him until he was laid out face down on his brother. Meg ignored the way come slowly spurted from her cock every few minutes and the ache in her pussy for something to grab onto.

"Get in there, Cas." Meg pushed him forward.

He glanced over his shoulder and grinned, come still dripping down his face.

(Fuck. She was going to jerk off to that image for months. No. _Years._ )

Meg rubbed her cock over the cleft of Cas's ass as her come spread everywhere. These two were going to stink like alpha for days. She fought the urge to shoot a smirk over her shoulder at the big alpha that had come in with the omega twins. A smug curl of heat burned in her gut. She was marking up some other alpha's omegas. They might go home with him but it was _her_ come they were going to smell like. It'd be _her_ come leaking out of them for days.

Cas reached between him and Jimmy. Meg knew he had to be guiding his cock into Jimmy's messy little hole. And she knew he finally hit home when Jimmy arched his back and groaned. She shoved into Cas. The two omegas lurched forward and gasped.

"You're so _tight."_ Meg groaned for the camera. He wasn't and that was a good thing. A full knot would never make it into a tight little omega ass without any prep. Jimmy had done an A+ job of opening him up. She made a show of pushing her pulsing knot into Cas. Come leaked everywhere. Meg hoped Ruby was paying the cleaning staff extra for this shoot because it was going to be one hell of a mess.

"Please, alpha!" Cas begged. " _Please_. I want it. Fill me up. Knot me. _Please, alpha."_

She eased her hips forward and that last bit of her knot popped in. Cas threw his head back and groaned. He clenched tight around her knot. Her knot pulsed again, a wave of pleasure rolled through her. She thrust her hips gently. She was careful at each pull back; couldn't be popping out of the omega in the middle of the shoot. But each push in she slammed her hips into Cas's round ass and drove him deeper into his brother. Or at least, that's what the script said Cas should be doing. But if the moaning coming out of Jimmy was anything to go by it sounded like they were doing it right.

(Fuck. She really had to watch this one when it came out. Maybe look up Cas and Jimmy and see if they've done any other work together.)

She shoved in again then reeled her hand back and slapped the round omega ass bouncing off her hips. Cas gasped and clenched tight around her. He shot a heated look over his shoulder. His face was sex flushed but clean. Meg's breath caught in her throat. Jimmy must have licked her come off Cas's face. 

"Fuck. Licking my come off each other. You two are dirty little sluts." Meg growled. She reached under Cas and grabbed Jimmy's cock. It was already hard and slick with pre-come.

(Lucky little omega was going to get to come twice.)

She leaned around Cas to look Jimmy in the eye. "You gonna mark up your brother? Make him even dirtier?"

"Yes, alpha." Jimmy moaned. "Please, alpha. Make me come. Make me come with him in me. Wanna come while you knot him."

Meg pumped his cock faster and really _really_ wished someone would fuck her while she did this. She wouldn't say no to another orgasm. She picked up the pace of her hips. At least Jimmy would get a second one.

Jimmy's moans turned into a wordless, " _Oh! Oh! Oh!"_

"Alpha!" Cas gasped. His body was trembling, muscles shaky and tight. " _Alpha!"_

Come shot across Meg's hand just as Cas clenched tight around her knot, squeezing another burst of come from her. Cas twitched and jerked as Meg thrust forward, pushing him into Jimmy even as his own legs gave out.

She kept up the pace- Jimmy and Cas whimpering from over stimulation- until Ruby finally called cut.

Meg shed her porn mode and slumped down on top of Cas as soon as the cameramen had backed off. Jimmy huffed as the breath was squashed out of him. They wouldn't have anything to do until her knot started going down. No one wanted to watch twenty minutes of an alpha laying around tied to someone. The magic of porn would cut this part down to a minute or two and then they'd get to the messy money shot.

"You two are crushing me." Jimmy grumbled.

Meg groaned and sat back on her ankles. She tried to ease her knot out of Cas.

Cas hissed and twitched. "It's not coming out yet." He clenched around her.

Jimmy started squirming. "Well, at least let me out from under you. You weigh as much as a horse."

Meg leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Cas's middle. She heaved him back until he was sitting in her lap‒ still stuck on her knot. If she weren't an alpha she'd never have been able to do it. Cas and Jimmy were _tall_ for omegas and built like a brick shithouse.

"So you guys do a lot of work together?" Meg asked. Starting small talk while pumping someone full of come might have been an awkward situation at a normal job but it was par for the course for her. 

"Sometimes." Cas said. He ground his butt against her lap, pushing her cock further in.

Jimmy took the body wipes being offered to him by one of the assistants and started wiping himself down. "We've got a few things out. Mostly it's with other people." He reached out with a fresh wipe and started wiping Cas down, paying extra attention to his cock.

Ruby danced up to them, practically glowing. "That was amazing!" Ruby said. She gestured at the three of them. "Good job! Nice performance boys. And Meg? Love the dirty talk as usual."

Cas and Jimmy nodded their heads. Meg shrugged. She didn't really work hard at dirty talking it just sort of flew out on its own when she slipped into porn mode.

"We just need the money shot and then we're good." Ruby said. She looked Cas and Meg over. "How long do you think you'll be tied together?"

Cas craned his head around to look at Meg. "What do you think? Ten minutes?"

Meg rolled her hips up. Cas swallowed a soft gasp as her knot pushed up further into him. Meg smirked. "At least. Probably more like fifteen. You two got me pretty worked up."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Meg. "Alright. You two want anything in the mean time?"

"Some water would be nice." Cas said.

"I'm good." Meg said.

Jimmy snorted with wry amusement. "You better be, you're balls deep in my brother."

"Fem alpha, smart ass." Meg retorted. Ruby huffed about alphas and omegas being ridiculous then went to find Cas water. Ruby was a beta. Meg grinned and called out after her. "I keep that shit tucked up on the inside!"

Cas chuckled on her lap. Meg snaked her hand around to grab his balls and gave them a playful squeeze. Cas clenched around her knot. Meg bit her lip. It might not be an orgasm but it felt damn good when her knot squeezed out another burst of come.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You sure you don't want something else, Cas?"

Cas rolled his head to the side and sighed. "Alright. You know what I like."

Jimmy winked at him. "You know it."

Meg watched Jimmy saunter over to the catering table and browse through the meager attempt at a catered lunch. The big alpha that had come in with them sidled up beside him. Jimmy turned a bright-eyed grin on him.

"So who's that?" Meg asked. She rocked her hips up.

Cas gave a breathy little moan before answering. "Our b— _driver."_

Meg watched as Jimmy threw his arms around the alpha's neck and kissed him. The alpha grabbed his bare ass and heaved him up onto his hips. He whispered something into Jimmy's ear that made Jimmy throw his head back and laugh. Then Jimmy levelled a hungry stare on the alpha and ground his hips against him. Cas made a pleased noise and rocked his hips in time to Jimmy's grinding.

Meg snickered. "You must really like your driver."

Cas gave an annoyed little huff. Meg was sure he was going to say something snarky and sharp before dropping the subject but instead he sighed and said, "We do. Is that a problem?"

Meg let the topic drop. If Cas and Jimmy wanted to pretend at least one of them wasn't fucking their _"driver"_ it wasn't any business of hers to stop them. She wondered if that was an industry thing, Cas and Jimmy wanting to look available, or if the _"driver"_ was dense as all fuck and hadn't figured out that they wanted to do more than grind against them.

Jimmy came back with a sandwich for Cas. Meg listened to the two of them chatter away while they ate. Even being the chair at the lunch table wasn't too weird for her job. She'd had a shoot once before where she'd been exactly that. 

(It was weird and artsy but the easiest paycheck she'd ever made. Fifteen minutes of letting an omega sit on her knot while they ate some over priced fancy meal.)

By the time Cas was stuffing the last of the sandwich into his mouth Meg could feel her knot start to go down.

"Hey, time to get this show back on the road." Meg announced.

The room was quickly buzzing with cameramen and assistants. Jimmy slotted himself back down in front of Cas and Meg. Meg carefully lowered Cas forward. She got herself back into position. She waited for Ruby to yell, _go!_ because Ruby hated using something as cliché as _action!_

Meg wasn't complaining, really, it was just a little bit cheesy to have someone shouting _go!_ like it was a race.

"Go!" Ruby yelled.

Meg turned porn mode back on and started carefully thrust into Cas again. Cas moaned like he hadn't just stopped for 15 minutes to eat a sandwich and her knot wasn't half deflated. When they were done she was going to have to congratulate him on his acting skills. Even she couldn't fake it like this.

"Alpha! You're so‒ _Ah! Oh!_ ‒ hard!" Cas moaned while he twitched, seemingly still in the throes of an amazing orgasm. "You make me so full!"

"You like being full? 'cause I can fill you up more." Meg snapped her hips forward with a _slap!_ of skin. Cas might be a good actor but she took care of her co-workers. She licked two fingers then reached down and pressed them in beside her half hard knot. She probed around for the sweet spot then pressed down, rubbing those same tight little circle he'd used on her.

" _Oh fuck!"_ Cas's body jerked. He trembled and let loose a desperate little whimper. " _Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"_

Meg grinned. Female alphas might be smart about where they kept their balls but male omegas were sneaky too, hiding a clit just inside that slick hole. There were definitely some perks about being a female alpha or a male omega and being able to come twice was one of them.

" _Oh fuck!"_ Cas chanted, shaking under her fingers. So much for acting. " _Jimmy! D‒ alpha!"_

Meg snaked her other hand around and grabbed his balls. Her eyebrows shot up. She slipped her hand up further. Cas was hard again. But then, he was an omega. Male omegas and betas only need fifteen to thirty minutes to get it up again. They weren't like alphas that just spent everything in one go.

She licked her lips and smirked. She shot a sly look over her shoulder at the camera. She could work with this.

"Look at that. You little knot slut. You're hard again already." She wrapped her arms around Cas's middle and hauled him upright. She peaked her head around his side and grinned at his cock swaying in front of him and the mess of pre-come he'd left on Jimmy's hard cock and stomach. Jimmy stared back up at her looking flustered and desperate. He rocked his hips against nothing, searching for friction.

Jesus Christ these two were sinfully hot looking wrecked like that.

"Aaalphaa." Jimmy whined. "Wanna come again. Want you to fuck his cock into me again."

Meg pretended to think it over. "No. No, I think that greedy little hole of yours already got all the cock it needed." She held her fingers out to Jimmy. "Get'em slicked up for me."

Jimmy sat up and made a show of sucking on her fingers. She pulled them out of his mouth and shoved them back inside Cas. Come and slick leaked out from around her fingers and cock. She was going to have to make this fast or she'd slide out before the cameras could get the shot.

She didn't waste time, she went straight to rubbing those tight circles onto Cas's clit again. He shuddered and rocked his hips back. Meg grabbed his thigh and held him still. Too much moving and she'd slip out.

"Jimmy, jerk him off into your mouth." Meg commanded. Jimmy wrapped a hand around Cas's cock. He sucked the head into his mouth and moaned. She had to hand it to them, the twins took to improvisation like fish to water.

It didn't take long before Cas was back to chanting _oh fuck!_ for her again. Meg could feel Cas's body tense up. Jimmy pulled back from sucking on the head of his dick, dropping his mouth open to catch the prize. So Jimmy thought it'd be over soon too.

" _Oh f—"_ A groan exploded out of Cas as he came both ways at once. Come and slick spurted out of his hole as he clenched tight on her knot. Meg watched the come shoot from his cock and cover Jimmy's face. She gave an evil little chuckle. She knew how mind blowing a double orgasm could be. Shooting a load just as your clit finally lit up was a religious experience. Cas would be a lump of boneless flesh right now but they still had one more scene to shoot.

"You like the taste of come, Jimmy?" Meg asked. She slid her fingers out of Cas and eased him down to his hands and knees.

"Yes, alpha." Jimmy drew a finger through the come on his face then sucked it clean to demonstrate.

"Get down here." Meg pointed to the space between her legs. She grabbed her cock and held it in place. It was a sticky mess. She was going to slide out any second now.

Jimmy scrambled to get under them. He pressed his face up between her legs. She shivered and gasped as he gave her cunt a moment's attention while the camera crew got into position for the big finale.

(Fuck. These two had talented mouths. She was really going to have to see about working with them again. Maybe talk Ruby into one of those alpha worshiping fantasies. _Come here, omegas, eat me out and suck me off like I'm god._ )

The cameramen signalled that they were ready.

"You like come, you little slut?" Meg growled.

"Yes." Jimmy said, muffled between their legs. He licked at the come and slick leaking out from around her knot.

"You want more?"

" _Yes."_

Meg grabbed her dick. "Well then open up." She pulled back. Her knot popped free with a flood of come and slick. "Your brother was saving it up for you."

She watched as the first gush hit Jimmy in the face but as soon as the cameras had a good shot of him getting covered in come he surged up and pressed his face to Cas's gaping hole. He shoved his tongue in and licked up as much as he could. 

"Ahh!" Cas shook under the new assault on his nerves. "Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy!"

"I think we need a gag." Meg mused. She crawled around to Cas's head. She grabbed a fistful of Cas's hair- he gave a desperate whine- then grabbed Jimmy's still hard cock and guided it into Cas's mouth. Jimmy's name came out in muffled moans. 

Meg sat back feeling smug with herself. She watched as Cas desperately tried to work Jimmy's cock while Jimmy ate him out. She had to hand it to Cas for his ability to concentrate. She'd only gotten a few seconds of Jimmy's tongue but she could imagine what more would feel like. She stroked herself absently. She really needed to get her hands on some of their other work.

Ruby called it quits soon after Jimmy came. The two omegas collapsed on top of each other, shaking and panting. Assistants rushed over and offered them wipes and paper towel but Cas just pillowed his head against Jimmy's thigh and passed out while Jimmy lazily waved them away before circling his arms around Cas's waist and pressing a kiss to his butt.

Meg definitely needed to ask Ruby about working with these two again.


End file.
